


Adventures in Hunting

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur takes John Hunting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Secret Santa, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: Howdy, well- I'm your secret Santa! This was my first time in a long time writing fanfiction, so I hope that you like it. It's probably much different than you'd imagine, and my writing style is so odd. I also apologize for how awkwardly long it is. But I have been so excited to show it to you!Merry Christmas!
Kudos: 14





	Adventures in Hunting

Susan Grimshaw marched over to where Arthur was stood by his tent, she was holding John's right ear tightly between her fingers. Arthur had just rode back in early that morning, and he was about ready to pass out. But from the stern and annoyed look on Miss Grimshaw's face, to the one of anguish and remorse on John's boyish face. He could tell that he wasn't getting a rest anytime soon. 

Arthur suppressed a sigh as he reached down and snagged his hat up off of his cot, turning his attention to Miss Grimshaw as she began to speak. " Mr. Morgan- I am just at my whits end with this boy. He refuses to even lift a finger, and when he does… Why he's just complaining seconds later! " Arthur arches his brow, taking a glance at John, of whom she still had by the ear. 

He gestures to the young man. " Alright... So, what's he done this time? Clearly somethin' to warrant you draggin' him around by the ear. " Susan let's out an exasperated sigh, throwing her free hand up in the air. " Well, that's just it- He's done nothing! Absolutely nothin'! Unless you count tampering with Pearson's stew as something. We all have to work Mr. Morgan, for this camp to thrive, and to survive through this winter. And that means John, too. " 

Arthur didn't hold back his sigh of annoyance this time, Susan was right. If they were going to make it through this winter, everyone had to put in their work. He shoved his hat onto his head, and gestured for Miss Grimshaw to release John. " Ah… Turn him loose. I'll handle this, take him hunting before the snow starts coating the ground. Get us some fresh meat for Pearson's stew. " 

John is released and nudged towards Arthur with a firm shove. " That'll really help, Mr. Morgan! Anything to make this boy learn. " John had stumbled over his feet, and when he caught his bearings, he crossed his arms and with a set look on his face he spoke. " I ain't doing no such thing. I'd rather listen to Dutch read another one of his books. Or go fishin' with Hosea. " 

Miss Grimshaw and Arthur exchange a look, and Susan knows that John is in good hands. He'll be made to work, because Arthur won't tolerate any foolishness. The younger of the two kept his arms crossed, and waited for Arthur to say whatever it was he had lined up. " Now, I know that you don't want that- You love listening to Dutch, but you and I both know you don't want to hear another tale from his books. And I especially know that you don't like fishin'. Now, quit your complainin' and go grab your things. Huntin' ground is a ways away. " 

John wanted to further disagree, but Arthur had him fixed with a look of irritation. And John knew just as much as anyone that Arthur wasn't very pleasant to begin with, but even less so when he was angry. He dropped his arms, and walked off to gather his things. Dutch, Susan and Hosea sent a nod of approval in Arthur's direction. 

John leaves his tent with his satchel over his shoulder, he stops when Hosea calls out to him. And he walks up to him. " So, I heard that you'd much rather go fishing with me, than hunting with Arthur, my dear boy. " His tone of voice held a lilt of a laugh. John groaned, and stared at Hosea. " Does Susan tell everyone everything. No, I wouldn't prefer to fish with you, or listen to Dutch read one of his old books, again. I'd just take them over hunting with Arthur! "

The moment the words had left his mouth, John felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Hosea had been pulling his leg, his tone had said that and even so, he still shouted at him. But, in spite of it all, Hosea still stood up from his seat and embraced John with a smile. " You'll have fun, Arthur might look like a big angry oaf, but he's a good man. And maybe you'll actually learn a thing or two, help contribute to the camp. " Hosea relased the young man of his hug. " You best be getting on, both before it gets dark and the snow begins to fall. " 

John didn't understand, he didn't understand how Hosea could still be so willing to forgive him for his angry outburst. Or at the very least, not show a reaction to it. He gave a disbelieving shake of his head, and marched over to where Arthur was stood by his mare Boadicea, prepping her for the trip out in the mountains. 

Arthur turned his head at the sound of John's footfalls, he had a look of disappointment etched onto face, but he said nothing about it. Arthur nodded his head in the direction of John's mount. " Got him all tacked up and ready to go. Just gotta mount up. I put some extra ammo in your saddle bags, now come on- Let's get goin'. " 

" I coulda done it, Arthur. He's my horse. " The young man said in defiance. 

" Yeah, but you was takin' too long. Now hurry up. " Arthur spoke as he was climbing up on Boadicea. " Already wastin' precious daylight. " He waited for John to mount up, and then he urged his mare forward. Fully knowing that John knew better than to not follow. 

Arthur and John rode until sundown, that was where Arthur made them stop and set up camp underneath an overhang. He was crouched down in front of the fire, roasting the flesh of a big rabbit that he'd shot and killed for dinner. " I told you that you'd wasted too much daylight. " Arthur said, he raised his head and stared across the fire at John. 

John was sitting in a sullen silence, but Arthur's words made him sit up in defense of himself. " I wasn't trying to waste no time, Hosea called me over to tease me. " 

Arthur's brows knit together as he slowly rotated the blade in his hands, turning the juicy meat over the flames. " That don't matter, it don't give you the right to act like a brat just because you aren't gettin' your way. Hosea, Susan and Dutch… They care about you. They only want what's best for you. Hell, we all do! " Arthur fixes John with a pointed look. " But you sure do make it damn hard on everyone. We all have to earn our keep, even if it means doin' somethin' we don't want. " 

John's face was flushed with anger, and before he could stop himself he was shouting at Arthur. " You don't think that I know this?! I know that I treated Hosea awful today, and I know that I need to start helping out around the camp! But it makes it so difficult when you're the one they always praise! For every lil' thing! It's always Arthur this, or Arthur that! " 

Arthur stood up and walked over to John, slapping him on the back of the head before sitting down next to him and handing the young man his piece of rabbit. " That's a pretty stupid reason to get pissed, but let me tell you somethin'. You know why I get praised? It's because I stopped acting like an unruly teen, and started doin' what I was supposed to be doin'. Helpin' out around the camp- Hunting, supply runs, anythin' needed to be done to take care of the family. " 

John groaned and rubbed the back of his head, but then he gratefully started to eat the piece of meat he was given as he listened to Arthur speak. Once he was finished, he waited for John. " I… I'm sorry, Arthur - I shouldn't lash out irrationally at… Well, at any of you. I don't think the idea of hunting with you is that bad- And... If it'll make the gang happy, then.. I'll cooperate and be happy to listen. " 

Arthur let out a slight chuckle, pulling himself to his feet. " Well- We best get to sleep. We're headin' off early, that way we'll have plenty of time to get back for Pearson's stew. " John gave a nod of his head, and spread out his bed roll, settling down for the night.

Arthur cooked himself a piece of rabbit, ate it quickly and stored the rest of the leftover flesh. He tossed down his own bed roll, and laid down. As he settled in by the fire, he spoke softly to John. " Hey, thanks for apologizin' kid… " 

John nearly jumped up off of his bed roll, had Arthur Morgan just thanked him? The grumpy Arthur who's always getting onto him? Guess there was a first time for everything.

At the first light of early dawn, Arthur had already packed up their small camp. He prodded a sleeping John with the toe of his boot. " John. Get up, it's time to get goin' " When that didn't rouse the young man from his sleep, Arthur gave him a jab in the side with his finger. John jolted up with a startled noise, his sides were sensitive. " I'm up, I'm up! Don't do that again. " He grumbled the last bit out as he climbed up off his bed roll. 

Arthur stepped back as John started to roll up his bed roll, he let the young man attach it to the back of his horses saddle. Arthur pulled two apples out of one of his saddle bags, and gave one to each of their horses, taking care to gently talk to them. " Don't you worry, we'll be back at camp before you know it. There'll be lots of hay waiting for you, because you work so hard for us. " 

John was watching Arthur with arched brows, he'd never seen someone who was so careful with the horses, not that the others weren't, Arthur was just different. He talked to them like they were people, made sure they all felt loved. " Arthur, you know that them horses can't understand you, right? " 

Arthur climbed up in Boadicea's saddle, leaning forward he runs his hand over her coat, patting her. A half smile tugs at his lips as he speaks. " Well, I'd like to think that they can. They will love and trust anyone, as long as you treat them right. " He turned his gaze on John, who looked to be quite dumbfounded. " Now- Mount up, it's time to head out. Snow could begin to fall any time. " 

John gave a slight nod, yawning as he grabbed onto the horn on his saddle and pulled himself up. He clicked his tongue, and urged his horse forward to start after Arthur, who of course had already started to move. 

They had been moving for some time, and they were almost at the hunting grounds. Something cold and wet landed on the tip of John's nose, and he scrunched up his face. " Hey, Arthur- I think that it's starting to snow. " He held out his hand, palm out flat. Snow being confirmed when more snow landed in his palm. " Yeah, it's definitely snowing. " 

Arthur came to a stop, talking softly to his mare. He glances up at the sky through the thick pines. The snow that's falling is already sticking to the cold ground beneath their horses hooves. " We're alright - This is the place. " He dismounted, gathering his rifle and some extra ammo. Arthur always wished he could use a bow, the kills were always so clean - But when would he even get a chance to learn? No one in their camp used a bow. Only guns, dynamite and knives. 

John hopped down off of his own horse, gathering the rifle Dutch had given him. And began shoving the ammo Arthur had packed into his satchel, he turns to him. Already frowning at the snow that was gathering in his hair. " So, how long is this gonna take? The snow is already coating everything, and it's been two minutes. " 

" The sooner you stop complaining and shut your mouth, the sooner we can make some kills and get back to the camp in time for dinner. " Arthur said as he began to walk, his voice low. 

" Easy for you to say, you got a hat. Snow ain't coating your hair. " John said in a frustrated tone, but that was all he said. He did say that he was going to cooperate and learn how to hunt, and gather food for the camp. Like he should have been doing in the first place, he was surprised he hadn't been forced out sooner than he had been. Of course, Arthur was one who always made him get up and do the shit he was told. 

Arthur's lip had upturned in a grin, but he didn't say anything. He had always wondered why John didn't have his own hat yet, they had robbed enough folk since he'd been with them the last few years. The silence was very much welcomed, though, especially when they were trying to hunt.

They had been walking for an hour, tracking a pair of deer. Along the way, they had shot and killed four rabbits, two squirrels and one turkey. Arthur was actually quite proud of John, he'd taken down the squirrels and the turkey. The kill shots were a bit messy, but it didn't ruin the meat. And that was what mattered. 

Arthur crouched down, the snow crunching softly underneath his boots. The snow was now thickly coating the ground, and it was still falling quietly. He held his hand up, gesturing for John to crouch down as well. He nods his head in the direction of the river. " See there- By the bank? There's our pair of deer. Alright, now if you do as I say… We should both be able to get one. I'm gonna let you shoot first, see if you can take the one on the left down. The buck is most likely gonna bolt, so I'll go after him. " 

John nodded his head. " Alright, I got it. " The young man raised his rifle, and aimed it at the small doe. Looking down the scope, he lines up the shot and takes it. His bullet just happened to hit it's mark, a crucial artery in the neck. And the doe collapsed on the snow coated river rocks. John laughed almost in disbelief. " Arthur! Didja see that!? I actually took her down! " 

And just as Arthur had said, the buck took off and so did Arthur. " Good shot, kid! I'm going to get him! " He tracked the buck for a good fifteen minutes, before he finally found him stopped in a clearing, near a downed tree, taking in his surrounding. Arthur crouched down, took aim and let the bullet fly. He took the buck down with two shots- That was luck if he'd ever seen it. His rifle wasn't a very good one, he'd had it for two years. 

Arthur shouldered his rifle and leaned down, scooping up the buck he let's out a groan. " Ah, shit- You're a heavy one. This is gonna be a fun walk back. " He said sarcastically to himself, as he adjusted the deer on his shoulders. But he wasn't going to complain, they had plenty of food for the camp now. 

John had retrieved both of their horses, and had tied his kill down on the back of his horse. He now was sat waiting for Arthur, standing by the river when the sound of a howl caused him to freeze. " Dammit, wolves! " He grabbed onto the horses reins and led them up further towards the thick of the pines. They were skiddish and starting to paw nervously at the frozen earth. " Arthur, where the hell are you?! I don't like wolves, and the horses like 'em even less! "

Arthur had of course heard the sound of the howls, and had picked up the pace. It wasn't easy, but he'd made it back to the river bank where he had left John, and his kill. When he didn't see them, he followed the prints in the snow, up into the forest. He saw John, struggling to hold onto the reins and keep both horses calm. While his own eyes were also filled with the same fear that the horses were. 

Arthur stepped up, speaking in a calm voice so the horses wouldn't get more spooked. " You're alright - We're gettin' out of here. " He approached Boadicea, giving her a soft pat before placing the buck on her, and beginning to tie it down. " Mount up, John. Them wolves are hungry, and they caught wind of our kills. They might take to actually chasing instead of just stalking if we don't get going. " 

John didn't have to be told twice, he climbed up into the saddle and grabbed hold of the reins. " You don't have to tell me twice. " He said as he swallowed thickly. " Say- What took you so long? " 

Arthur finished tying down the buck, and mounted his own horse. " Oh, I don't know- Perhaps the buck that is five times bigger than me? " He looked over at John, and noticed that the look of fear was still in his eyes. " Sorry, kid- Buck ran off a good distance. But I'm back now, so let's hurry before they decide to come after us. " They took off in a gallop, trying to gain distance between them and the wolves. 

A pair of wolves broke off from the pack, and they took off after them. Snarling and snapping at the horses heels. The horses started to attempt to buck them off and run, Arthur pulled out his pistol and started shooting at the predators. " Shit! John, try and keep the horses calm! " 

John did as he was told, and tried to keep the horses calm as Arthur took out the two wolves, finally his bullets hit their mark and their heavy bodies crashed and tumbled to the ground. " Alright, I think the rest have found something else to prey on. " He turned back around, and sheathed his pistol. 

Once they were a significant distance away from the threat, Arthur brought them down to a slow trot. " You alright, John? " He asked as he looked over at him. 

John was stunned, he hadn't expected some wolves to actually break off from the pack and chase them. " I- Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get back to camp before more of them damn mutts come after us. " He said with a breathless laugh.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. " Good. " 

They got back to the camp just in time for Pearson's stew, just as Arthur had said they would. Arthur dismounted and once John had done the same, he started handing him some of the smaller kills. " Go on and bring these to Pearson, then send Bill and Javier over. " 

John held onto all of the animals he was handed, and he hurried over to Pearson's wagon. He set down all of the one's he'd been carrying. " Here, we've got more coming. " Was all he said to Pearson as he took off, and got both Bill and Javier as asked. 

John made his way back to Arthur, with Javier and Bill trailing behind him. " Bill, Javier- Can you two take these deer to Pearson's wagon? Me and John have to settle the horses. " 

Javier didn't complain, and he picked up the doe. " No problem, brother. " And he took it over to Pearson's wagon. 

Bill on the other hand. " Why can't you do it, Morgan? " Arthur shook his head, and stared Bill down. " You know why I can't do it, Bill? Because I shot, killed and carried the thing down a damned mountain in the snow. So, I think that you can handle carrying it the ten feet to Pearson! " 

Bill was already scooping up the buck the second that Arthur had stopped shouting. " Alright, don't have to get yourself all worked up. I'm doin' it! " He griped, walking off after Javier. 

While Arthur had been arguing with Bill, John had finished taking off the rest of the kills. He was chuckling to himself, while he might not be known for doing much around the camp himself- At least he'd done something productive today. It smelled like Bill had been peering down the neck of a bottle all day. 

Arthur turned back to the horses and John. " Damn that idiot. Let's get the horses out of their saddles, and fed. So we can go and get some stew ourselves. "  
Arthur unbuckled Boadicea's saddle, laying it over the hitching post. He repeated the process with John's horse, while John went and fetched a fresh bale of hay. " Got it, Arthur. " He tossed down the hay, and separated it so the horses could eat. 

Arthur patted Boadicea, smiling as she nickers happily. " That's my girl. Go and enjoy your food, you deserve it for how hard you've worked. " 

John watched Arthur and Boadicea in awe as he finished brushing his horse. He really had such a connection with animals, maybe he was right. Maybe they did know what he was saying. 

Arthur started towards the center of the camp, John put up his brush and followed him. When they reached the stew pot, Susan, Dutch and Hosea were waiting for them. Susan handed them each a bowl full of stew with a smile. " Thank you, boys! You brought back enough to last a good while! I'm proud of you! "

" You should be proud of John, he really held his own out there. Took down a doe by himself. The squirrels and turkey are his kills are well. And he's going to be helping out around here, as promised. " Arthur kicked John's foot, and John gave a nod of his head. 

" I promise that I'm goin' to help out around here, and I'm sorry that I haven't been in the past. Ya'll took me in, and I couldn't be thankful enough. " Susan smiled, and gave John a hug. While Dutch and Hosea patted him on the back. " That's right, son- You've done good. We'll survive through this winter, yet. Now go, and enjoy yourself some food! " Dutch said as he grabbed his own bowl. 

" I'll be right back. " Arthur handed John his bowl, and John went and sat down by the fire with his bowl of stew and set Arthur's on the wooden crate beside him. 

When Arthur had been gone a bit, John had questioned whether or not he might have just fallen asleep on his cot. But no sooner had he thought it, Arthur sat down beside him. He held his hand out for his bowl, and when John handed it over he gave a nod of his head in thanks. 

" I was fixin' to come look for you, see if you weren't asleep. " John glanced back at the fire, shoving the last bit of his stew in his mouth. 

" Nah, I didn't fall asleep - Was just lookin' for something. " Arthur took a few bites of his stew, thankful for the warm meal. The air was frigid and there was still a light snow falling. 

John tilted his head in confusion. " What on earth were you lookin' for? " 

Arthur arched his left brow as he glanced over at John. " None of your business. " 

Well, that did nothing but make John more curious and Arthur knew it to. He was trying not to smile. " Fine, I'll just find out later - So, you know that thing you said about horses? I think that you're right, I think that they do know what we're sayin'- But I reckon they like you the most, so they listen more to your voice. " 

That caught Arthur off guard, he hadn't been expecting anything like that to come from John Marston. " I ain't nothin' special, you just have to know how to talk to them. Anyone can do it. Plus, Dutch's horse doesn't like me- Can't ride him. Tries to buck me off. " 

John laughed at Arthur's confession about The Count. " Well, he is rather attached to Dutch. So, I don't count that. " 

Arthur set his half finished bowl of stew to the side. " Now that I'm finished, did you happen to remember what the date is? " 

" Yeah, it's the 25th- Why? " 

While John was talking, Arthur shoved a parcel in John's hands. " Here- Thought I'd just give you yours now, where you actually cleaned up your act and cooperated like you said you would. " 

John stared at the package in his hands, conflicted on whether he should open it or not. When he saw the look of exasperation on Arthur's face, he knew that he better just open it. But as he started tearing off the wrapping, he spoke. " I haven't really celebrated Christmas before- Before becoming a member of the gang. " 

When he had finally gotten off all the paper, he smiled at what he held in his hands. It was a hat, one with a black band of leather and circular metal studs on it. 

" Well, you're part of the family now. Go on, try it on for size. See how ya like it. " 

John pulled it onto his head, and laughed. " It fits perfectly, thank you, Arthur! " He tossed his arms around him in a quick hug. 

Arthur froze up at the hug, he hadn't been expecting that reaction. As it was definitely out of character for John, but as he awkwardly patted his back in return. He smiled softly. " Merry Christmas, John. "


End file.
